


Spill the Beans

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [38]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to tell Ciel that his fiancee's got a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill the Beans

“-an’ so ah wanted to tell ya we were datin’!”

Ciel blinked at Doll over his desk, vaguely in shock at the tale that the blushing girl was twisting. “You and Lizzy… are dating? Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Well…” Doll wrung her hands together. “She was worried. ‘Cause yer engaged an’ all, an’ ah think she was worried you were gonna be upset. An’ y’know, ‘cause we’re both girls.”

He slumped back in his chair. He… had not anticipated, ever, that Lizzy would be someone interested in other girls. It had always seemed to be him that she focused on, but was that… was it merely because they were engaged? It was quite possible.

Then again, she could like both. Ciel could believe it. After all, his cousin had a lot of affection and love to toss around, just like the Marquis. (And… that was not exactly a train of thought he wanted to go down.)

Doll seemed to be growing impatient. “Yer not mad, _are_ ya, Smile?”

She still called him that, and he sighed, giving Doll a small, rueful smile. (Ironically enough.) “No. I’m not. If Lizzy wishes to court you, then… I give my blessing. She deserves to be happy.”

It was not as if he would be able to bring her long-term happiness, regardless. Once those murderers were disposed of…

Doll, thankfully, missed the undercurrent of his answer and promptly lit up. “Thanks, Smile!” He relaxed slightly, even as she came around the desk and pumped one of his hands up and down. Maybe this way, Lizzy would focus less on him and then he-

_oh god why was doll hugging him_


End file.
